Innocence
by Belladova
Summary: Takes place directly after the end of Kannazuki no Miko. What if it really wasn't over? What if the end was only a dream? ChikanexHimeko
1. The Dream

This is my first Kannazuki no Miko story. I felt the need for more after the ending. It takes place directly after the end. It was pretty damn hard to write in the first person POV.

Innocence

* * *

The sign changed from stop to walk and I continued my monotonous journey. I glanced up from the ground as people began to shuffle past.

I began to walk and the image directly ahead stopped me. I was completely paralyzed. It was a girl, the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in my life. Her silky tresses danced in the breeze, one that seemed to only affect her. A small pink shell bounced gently up and down bound by a simple golden chain and she had a reserved smile on her face directed only towards me.

It couldn't be, there is no way.

I can't even begin to comprehend what I'm thinking.

It can't be her but… It is her.

They were dreams, unconscious thoughts, secret desires kept buried deep within myself. I never knew a face or a name. But somehow I knew this was the person I had been searching for, yearning for.

At a moments notice these thoughts, my thoughts, my previous lives were being poured back into my mind, not as just one, but as several hundred independent thoughts, all of which spoke to me at once, yet separate, allowing me to identify them as individual thoughts.

With a peculiar sense of _déjà vu_ I felt re-energized and quickened my pace only to find she was already there in front of me with her arms beginning to encompass my entire body.

My body had seemed so cold and empty my entire life, like a piece of myself had been stolen away. In this girl's embrace I felt a warming and tingly sensation. Everything around me grew incredibly distant as my aching soul suddenly felt complete.

'It isn't real …'

Not hearing the voices that had around us, not the traffic, only this voice. Suddenly I felt empty again. The only thing I could see at that point was the infinite black, the lightless void in which only I stood in.

'You killed her … she's gone for all eternity. Don't fool yourself.'

_No…_

'You can never be with her, you only reincarnate when the world needs to be saved.'

_Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!_

'You know it's true, the tragic fate of the shrine maidens, but I can change all that."

'Now, wake up …'

I kept my eyes closed, squeezing tighter and tighter until my tears glided silently down my cheeks and I couldn't take it any longer. I covered my ears, hoping to drown the words out, a foolish reaction, but they were in my head, tapping directly into my mind. My eyelids burst wide open I was not in the street but in my bed on top of my sheets sweating, tired, and alone. The voices had receded once my consciousness had returned to me.

I climbed to my feet slowly and somewhat awkwardly, as the dizziness from my little dream lingered still. The intoxicating feel of the dream sent shivers down my spine as I grasped onto the fading thoughts.

It had been like this for the past few months now, like clockwork it seemed a dream that quickly faded, but always stirred my soul, never remembering a face, only the feeling.

The emptiness in myself.

Walking to the double paned window of my apartment, I placed my hands upon the cold surface of the sill and peered out across the snowy courtyard. Unable to pay attention for long many overwhelming things passing through my mind: What is this sense of incompletion? Why can I never remember anything? Why can't I just let it go as a nightmare? It's absurd…isn't it? But still, the thoughts tormented me day in and day out.

I rose from the window pane and continued about my morning routine, bath, dress, and eat before resting into the seat facing an easel. It became habit since the dreams that I started to paint early in the morning before school. I had so many incomplete works, all faceless or lacking the final touch of something I knew was missing.

Running my hands over the brushes I select one to suit the task at hand and remove a choice color. Midnight blue seemed to suit the picture well. Taking palette in hand I applied a small dollop and began to paint.

I had been working on this particular one for nearly a week now; it only lacked proper hair and a face. Closing my eyes I try to think back to the dream, the girl, the hair, the face. I exhaled deeply and could feel myself reliving the dream. Suddenly, a grip of silent pandemonium seemed to wash over me as my own heartbeat rang out, almost deafeningly. The beats became more and more erratic. Faster and faster, the beats drummed, echoing through my consciousness.

I can see her.

"Chi …," I began in a whisper.

My eyes shot open and it burned, my chest it burns, the temperature of the room seemed to drop and the heat of my labored breaths showing slightly in the room as I came crashing to the floor.

My heart stopped beating in a momentary lapse, my eyes grew blurry, and I seemed to stop breathing, but not of my own accord. I lay between the realms of life and death, watching my life slip before my very eyes.

It was dark. I was alone. Am I dead?

I opened my eyes drearily and tried to focus, but everything was so distant, so blurry. It was bright and white wherever I was. Heaven maybe?

"Welcome back to the world of the living," I heard someone speak.

No.

I sat up uncomfortably trying to get a better view of the source of this voice and suddenly, I felt a sharp stabbing sensation across the middle portion of my chest. Clutching my chest instinctively I curled in pain. Then suddenly it was gone, and in its place was someone's well tanned hand.

"Trust me; I don't do this for your sake." She said before pushing me back to the surface of the bed that I hadn't even realized I was lying upon

Quickly she pulled fumbled around the edges of the bed and before I knew it I felt myself being bound by leather straps.

Feeling drained from my little spell, and quite incapable of running or fighting back I froze as she lowered her face next to mine and whispered hotly into my ear.

"That's much better?"

Pulling courage from somewhere deep I didn't even know I had I spoke, "What's going on?"

My own voice sounded so foreign to me now, like I hadn't heard it for years.

She pulled herself away quickly obviously stunned by my sudden words, but quickly recovered her composure and replaced her astonishment with a wicked grin. She walked away from my range of vision but returned soon enough no longer with a grin but a full on smile as she reached down to my chest and ripped open my blouse.

"You don't even remember who you are? How pathetic."

Thrusting an object in my face I squeezed my eyes closed expecting a blow to come, but it never did. I slowly opened my eyes to see myself, my golden hair, my amethyst eyes, and something else. Glancing to the lower half of the mirror I saw my uncovered chest, more importantly, the spot that had been so painful bore a burn that seemed as though it had been there for year.

It looked like the sun, and instinctively I tried to reach up only to find I was still bound to the bed.

"You are the Solar Priestess, one of the two protectors of this world. Who constantly have to kill and sacrifice themselves to preserve this twisted perverse world. But do you know who I am?" She started as she pulled the mirror from my face revealing her own, "I am going to be the destruction of this world, the savior, the one to reshape this world into a better place."

What is she talking about I'm no priestess, I'm nothing but an average student. My contempt for this person grew with every passing word, but what could I do? Absolutely nothing. I was utterly helpless, confined and condemned to this bed.

Smiling she sat on the edge on the bed, "Can I tell you a story?"

I refused to acknowledge her with an answer and turned my face away in distain.

"Never the less, it is a story about you. The two shrine maidens bound by the whim of the world, hopelessly devoted to their duty. Enter the Orochi, poor souls abused and hated by this world, who are given the power to change it into something else, something better. The world fearing it's end calls upon the barbaric sacrifice of the maidens and saves itself over and over again. Until now."

By that time I had turned my head back and was listening intently as she spoke lost in her own self.

She turns to meet my gaze and strokes the side of my face gently.

"I have come to you with an offer; I know how much you have suffered over the years. I personally have seen it with my own eyes not too long ago. I want to spare you. She will be reincarnated, your Chikane."

My heart at that moment broke into a thousand tiny pieces. I don't know why but the sound of that name filled my heart with such sorrow and pain I felt I could die strapped to that bed.

"I want to recreate this world with the power of the Orochi to free myself of the pain and hatred that fuels myself and the other Orochi on. A world where there is no need for Orochi and one with no need for the sullen dance of the Shrine Maidens. A beautiful world with no war no hate just a world where you and Chikane can finally be together and at peace."

She pulled the straps free from my bed and too my hand gently in hers, "Will you help me, Himeko?"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Give me some feedback, the little button is right there all you need to do is click it! 


	2. The Deal

Syaoran Li Clow: Maybe I should have elaborated better, a world without the "powers" of the shrine maidens or the Orochi. Not the people themselves. Xx

Innocence

* * *

The pale, white moonlight poured through the windows of my apartment. Ominous shadows danced across the lit patches of debris, and an eerie, serene silence fell over the living room. There wasn't much noise at night to begin with other than the occasional car horn, but this, this night was different; I felt like my eyes had been opened for the first time.

I could see things differently; I could see the underlying pain the world had in it. The words that woman had said to me still stuck with me even now.

I couldn't help but think back.

"_Will you help me, Himeko?"_

_I shook my head and averted her gaze, "There is no way I'd help you destroy the world. I couldn't possibly do it, despite everything you've told me."_

"_Then," She stood suddenly, "Let me show you."_

_My gaze returned to her, as she was brushing the purple strands of hair away from her golden eyes she began, it almost seemed like a dance. Hers arms moved in a elegant style and I felt myself being drawn deeper and deeper into her eyes. _

_I couldn't look away, and then I was suddenly in the middle of a raging battle. _

_Troops, well not so much troops as they looked more like mercenaries or perhaps guerillas where ransacking a town lying waste to everything they passed. Women and children screamed as guns were leveled to their heads, begging to be spared, offering everything they had up until the moment the trigger was pulled and they crumbled upon the ground._

_I looked away in revulsion only to find myself looking down at what appeared to me as the younger version of the woman who had pulled me into this spell. _

_She was cowering down in fear aside the ruins of a fallen church, covering her ears, but her eyes remained wide open. She was dressed in a simple habit, and clutched the cross that was around her neck mumbling prayers._

"_Soul of Christ, sanctify me.__  
__Body of Christ, save me.__  
__Blood of Christ, inebriate me.__  
__Water from the side of Christ, wash me.__  
__Passion of Christ, strengthen me.__  
__I good Jesus, hear me.__  
__Within Your wounds hide me.__  
__Never permit me to be separated from Thee.__  
__From the wicked enemy, defend me.__  
__At the hour of my death, call me and bid me come to Thee."__  
_

_Her eyes were stained with tears as the men continued on their way, and somehow failed to notice her presence. _

_Both of us remaining frozen for some time before she broke down in tears and tore away from me, running around the side of the ruined church. I followed her immediately trying to call out to her to stop only to find my voice was lost. _

_She fell at once to her knees and desperately clutched something that was lying on the ground, cautiously crept towards her side until I heard her cries. _

_In broken sobs she cried out, "Mother … and Father."_

_Coming closer it was the dead bodies of a man and a women embraced, trapped beneath the rumble and their bodies riddled with bullet holes._

_Seeing a shadow behind myself I turned in surprise, to see the men who had caused all this destruction. They walked right through my body, and headed straight for the girl. _

_I was back in the white room and shaking. I'd never seen anything like this before and it brought great sorrow to my heart. I was crying, I was scared, I was angry. _

_I no longer saw the woman but I heard her silent cries; it was almost too much to bear. I rose noiselessly from the bed and saw her kneeled down on the floor, her body racked with uncontrollable sobs. She stood from the ground and painfully wiped the tears away. _

_I had the urge to rush to her side and comfort her. I didn't know anything I was suppose to know about these Shrine Maidens or Orochi, but I could tell that this woman was desperate._

_Taking a bold step I asked, "Who are you and what was that?"_

_She turned to face me her eyes still brimming with her fresh tears, "I am Miyako, once upon a time I was happily helping my family in a small monastery in South America. I was a nun and we took pride our work. Then the rebellion took place. They killed everyone, including my family. The rest is history."_

_I always felt at times like this that it was somehow my fault. It was a painful memory for her, and I happened to be the person she was pushing it forward for. I always felt guilty at times like this. I never really knew why either. It's like guilt always seemed to manifest itself inside me, perhaps why I always blamed myself for things completely out of my control. _

_I stood there silently still pondering all the questions in my head as she persisted, "I am also the second neck of the Orochi, and in this life time I fought against you and the Lunar Priestess and was defeated. Thus this world continued, only with your memory erased and your precious Lunar Priestess stolen from you."_

_Pacing around the room she continued, "It has never happened before that the Orochi has arisen twice in the same reincarnated life of the Priestesses, but never the less it has happened."_

_She began her ministrations again, and this time I didn't want to see it, I didn't want to feel the painful memories again. I knew that this time it would be worse__, but soon I was consumed, completely entranced in the visions again._

_I floated in mid air surrounded by hundreds of octagon shaped mirrors which all pointed at me and were reflecting my image. Soon they began to change._

_They were still frames of a life I had never known, or perhaps I had. I was so confused. _

_There I was standing in the middle of a beautiful enclosed garden, and leaning against a large tree in the center was the girl basking in the golden sunlight that shone through. The same beautiful girl I always dreamt of, Chikane._

_My eyes continued to the next mirror and I saw her playing the piano while I happily listened._

_The next we were clad in strange Priestess outfit obviously performing some sort of ritual. _

_The next I fell and she caught me and pulled me close. _

_The next I was lying in a bed and she was embracing me, holding me tight._

_The next she held me in her arms my clothes were tattered leaned down and kissed me._

_The next flower petals littered the sky and she slipped through my fingers and disappeared into that same sky. _

_The next …_

_The next … I could barely speak, I could barely breath._

_My blade cut through her body and blood spilled out. I had killed her, I had sacrificed her life. _

_I turned away and screamed, "STOP IT!! STOP IT!!"_

_The visions ended. S__o again, I listened hard and careful, trying to decipher whether my mind had all but snapped, or if what I saw was reality._

_I was completely spent, my emotions were raw and exposed. The only thing that had ever truly mattered to me, the one thing I fought to gain more than anything else in life was the reason why I felt so incomplete. Here it had all been laid out before me, the pieces of the riddle I had never been about to solve._

_I had taken her life with my own hands and for what? It was all slowly coming back to me know. Why? Why her? The haunting questions plagued restlessly in my mind as I staggered forward sobbing and wailing uncontrollably._

_Falling to my knees before this woman I felt like a sinner begging for forgiveness for what I had done. _

_Through my cries I choked out, "I don't want to kill her again, I can't do it! Never again! Why does this have to happen! Why was I chosen, why does it have to be me?"_

_She dropped to her own knees and embraced me softly, "This world is cruel … it will never allow you to be happy. It will always take what is most precious to you, but I can change all that like I said before. I only need your help."_

_My eyes lifted to meet her own, my mind was set, "What do I have to do?"_

_She smiled, it was warm and caring, "The time is fast approaching for this world to be reborn, and in the past the Orochi's would have tried to kill you, not this time. We have decided against it. This time it is infinitely different so all I ask for you to do is nothing."_

"_Nothing?" I questioned completely confused._

"_Yes nothing, soon __Ōgami will come to you. You remember him right? The priest and guardian of the Solar and Lunar Temple."_

_I nod as she continues, "He will ask you to awaken__ Ame no Murakumo to stop the rebirth of the world. Priestess. You must refuse, it may hurt, but in the end you know that one of the priestesses must die. You must not continue that cycle. He will try to use the Lunar Priestess to bait you in … but you must stay strong, because in the end, in this new world you will find peace."_

"_So do nothing, that is all I ask." She whispers in my ear._

_I nod in compliance and feel my tears burning down my face._

"_Now I will return you to your home, and in seven days time your will be finnally at peace."_

_I close my eyes and feel my body going numb, upon opening my eyes I am home sitting in front of the easel. My painting completed. _

This was it, this was my redemption, and yet something still did not feel right. Something was so painfully wrong with the picture, but I was completely oblivious to it. I was consumed, completely indulged in the words of that woman. But it's not like I would have even considered taking her seriously, but I remembered everything and I hated it.

I would not become a puppet of Ame no Murakumo, I would not become the Solar Priestess, and I would never again have to sacrifice Chikane.

* * *

OMG I loves some reviews!!! 


	3. The Deception

Been busy … sorry to keep you guys waiting …

Innocence

* * *

It's funny how much time you have on your hands when the world is going to end in seven days. Well six now since I had spent most of the first day asleep and trapped in a world of memories. Memories that had become so clear to me after my nearly sleepless night.

Now I sat here at my simple wooden desk hardly paying any attention to the lecture the teacher in front of me was rambling on about. I'm not even sure why I even bothered to come to school; perhaps it was because Makoto was so adamant about not missing another day. Usually I was very good student, taking notes and eager to answer any question that I could. Now everything seemed to change, I was in a daze unable to focus on anything other than my memories.

Closing my eyes I tried my hardest to block everything else out and see them in their full brilliance. I could nearly see them. Watching Chikane as her fingers gracefully danced over the ivory keys of the piano. Completely entranced by the beautiful notes she played.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"AMEN! Miss Kurusugawa … I know my lectures aren't very enthralling but do try your best to pay attention." The teacher interrupted.

Snapping from my trance, I realized I had been humming along and out loud for everyone to hear.

"Oh! I'm very sorry Mr. Matsumoto, it won't happen again," I apologized profusely, turning a light shade of pink, as soft giggles rang out through the classroom.

He continued on with his lecture and I struggled to pay attention, not wanting to cause another scene. I glanced out the window for some time watching the snowflakes fall to the ground. Then my attention to the gardens that lay covered in snow.

Chikane, I thought to myself with a smile.

I can practically see her walking by the gardens wrapped in her coat and warm scarf. She was walking alone, moving as nobly as winter. Lost in my own thoughts I slowly lost all focus on the lecture once again.

I let out a soft sigh and tried to blink the image away but she was still there, my mind raced and I blinked again. How is she still there? It became painfully obvious as she walked in the courtyard below. She was here.

My body reacted before I could even think, it was an unconscious movement. I lunged from my seat with such tenacity that many students cried out in surprise. Once to my feet I threw caution to the wind and ran out the classroom door.

Chikane is here.

Chikane is here.

Chikane is here.

Chikane is here.

Those words continued to repeat over and over again I my head. I had to see her. There was this need deep inside my soul. A longing that had been unfulfilled for many lifetimes, I had to get to her. I needed her. I needed to talk to her … to touch her … to make sure she was real.

Making my way down the flights of stairs towards the door that exited to the courtyard a random thought struck my mind with such force I stopped dead in my tracks. My hand resting on the cool door handle

What if she isn't real?

My mind whirred with pain as thought after terrible thought poured into my head.

What if she doesn't remember?

Mustering all the courage I had, I shoved those thoughts aside and even if she doesn't remember now, she will.

Holding onto that fate thread of hope I pulled the door open. The sudden rush of cold air hit my body. I wasn't properly dressed for the outside. Only clad in my school uniform I pushed forward.

Running out in the light snow flurries, my eyes darted towards where she had been walking and followed the still fresh footprints in the snow.

She couldn't have gone far; I followed the tracks for some time before they suddenly stopped. I looked around myself frantically; there was no sign of her. The trail had ended and there were no more footprints, it was impossible. I saw her!

I stared down at the ground in horror before falling to my knees.

Several seconds passed, but each felt like an agonizing eternity as I felt my defenses slowly fade away and the desperation deep within take complete control, the tears fell once again.

Fate is cruel, this is too cruel. I can't bear it.

I just wanted to see your face …

It keeps taking her away from me.

'_It will always take what is most precious to you.'_ Her words settled heavily on my chest.

I reached up and slipped my hand into my shirt running my fingers across the smooth surface of the sun symbol emblazed upon my chest. My grip grew tighter on my shirt, and I could see my breath in the cold air. I hate this fate, I hate being a shrine maiden. I will not repeat the past.

It was bitterly cold, I was angry, and I never felt more alone in my life.

Alone, slumping to the ground I could no longer find the energy or will to remain upright. I felt spent, my tears soon ran dry, and I continued to lay there in the freezing snow.

"HIMEKO!"

The sound of a voice in the distance, and the crushing of snow alerted me to someone's presence. With all the strength I could muster I rose from the ground my heart leaping in the faint hope that perhaps it was her.

Turning my head to the source of the voice, it was Makoto.

"HIMEKO! What are you doing?!" she cried out rushing to my side, "You're going to freeze to death out here!"

I remained silent as the girl quickly tore off her coat and draped it about my shoulders. My eyes met hers and I saw her face wash over in concern.

She pulled me to my feet, "Himeko, lets get you inside."

The two of us trudged off in the snow towards the nearest door, above us unseen to my eyes was the dark tanned body of Sister Miyako finishing the last movements of her dance.

Smiling satisfied, she watched as footprints of Chikane slowly disappeared. Turning towards the sky she spoke quietly, "You foolish girl so easy to deceive, you shall always be cursed. Where ever you go, no matter how many lives you live, nothing will stop your fate."

Turning to the shadows she spoke again, "How is our precious Lunar Priestess?"

A man stepped out from the shadows and stretched his muscles, "That broad, she's still the same."

"Not awakened to her powers?"

"Nope, still in her cell, with that same zoned out look."

She turned back to the figures as they walked through the snowy courtyard, 'How foolishly you have fallen into our plans Solar Priestess. We will shape the world as we please, and you will be absent from our paradise."

* * *

I still do love reviews … 


	4. The Desperation

OMG I can't get away from work …

There is not enough Red Bull and Coffee in the world to keep me going!!

Innocence

* * *

Makoto sat silently next to me looking me over, silently questioning me; nevertheless I sat there concentrating on ignoring her probing looks pretending to warm myself up.

Just when I thought I couldn't be any more confused, hurt, or lost I start to have hallucinations. Maybe I'm crazy. That would explain a few things.

Solar Priestess, you're not crazy.

People just don't have magical powers. They don't have reincarnated lovers that they killed to save the world. People don't save the world like that.

Normal people don't, just you. You're special.

I'm hearing voices … I'm just stressed that's all just need to pull myself together. I'm creating a fantasy world in my head … that must be it. I just maybe need to see a doctor … maybe … I don't … I can't even think straight.

Don't think about it.

You know it's real.

Just shut up.

If that's what you want.

SHUT UP!

"Himeko? What's going on with you?" Makoto said shaking my shoulders.

I blink my eyes several times, "What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention … you're all zoned out, what's going on with you." She asked obviously concerned.

I hesitate for a moment, should I tell her? No, that's just … stupid … not what I should do.

"I'm fine Makoto, I'm just really stressed out from school."

Makoto frowned, apparently that was not what she wanted to hear, "I've seen you stressed out before, it's nothing like what I'm seeing now. You're lying to me, what's really going on?"

Tell her, maybe she'll throw you in the crazy house.

Shut up.

"I'm sorry Makoto; it's just that … I just found out … that …" THINK! THINK!, "Someone I lost a long time ago … is actually alive." Well … not a complete lie.

"Oh …" Makoto said softly, "I'm sorry for pushing you. I mean this must be hard for you."

I nod, "I just don't think I can talk about it yet."

Embracing me quickly, she spoke, "Well if you ever need to talk just let me know."

We sat there a little while longer, before we heard the bell for class ring out through the hall.

"I suggest we go to our next class, unless you're not feeling up for it?" She said standing to her feet extending her hand.

I nodded, "I think I'm good, thanks Makoto," taking her hand. Liar

She waved me off as we neared she classroom door and disappeared inside. I started to head towards my own classroom and veered off to the staircase descending downwards. I wasn't better, I felt awful my body ached. I left the school and made my way to the bus stop. I didn't want to see anyone. I didn't want small talk I just wanted to go home and sleep. Maybe I'm already asleep and this is a dream.

I pinch myself. Pain, I chuckle lightly to myself.

Maybe I am crazy.

The bus is taking forever, it's cold. I thought shivering slightly. It's no too far away, maybe I'll just walk, probably a good idea. The bus driver might not be too keen on letting a school girl have a ride when it's the middle of the day and she should be in school.

Walking down the sidewalk I stare blankly ahead, trying to focus on the snowflakes, the signs, the buildings, anything I could to keep myself from thinking.

My brain however had different plans and kept pounding hard. Bringing my hand to my head, I feel a wave of nausea rush of my body and I my other hand clamps hard upon my churning stomach and I slow my walk.

I am, then, halted by a scream, I couldn't hear it but I felt it deep down in the depths of my heart.

This isn't my own pain, it's Chikane.

She needs me.

This isn't right; I know she's here somewhere.

My eyes searched around frantically, only to catch the strange looks the other pedestrians were throwing me. This is insane. I am crazy.

I run.

My legs push me forward and my breath is white in the cold air, my hot tears are ice cold before they reach the lower half of my face. I have no intentions of wiping them. I know where I need to go. I need to find someone who can help me. I only can think of one person, and I have no idea where to find her.

I turn off into an alley and look around. No one.

"Miyako! Where are you!" I scream out loud, startling many people passing by the alleyway.

Nothing. I knew it … I'm crazy.

"I need to talk to you!!" I cry out desperately this time.

Still nothing.

I open my mouth to speak again and feel a hand clasp around my mouth and pull me out of sight.

"Solar Priestess, keep quite!" a masculine voice says from behind my back.

Did he just call me the Solar Priestess? Maybe I'm not crazy … or I'm just complicating this more. When did my brain get so confusing?

My mouth is still covered and I enter panic mode now. I began to struggle against his hold pushing, kicking, and muffled screams.

"Yukihito! Stop her!"

I know that name. I've heard it somewhere before. I feel a pain in my arm and my eyes suddenly become heavy. My mind begins to swirl, I think … I think … I … just got … dr … ug … ed …

I'm slipping under and suddenly …

It's dark. It's just like before. Void and empty of everything.

I hear something in this infinate darkness, it sounds so familar. I find myself drawn to it.

"Himeko … wake up."

I hear it, a voice, it is quite possibly the loveliest voice I've ever heard. Sweet and soothing, calming my aching heart, lazily I turn my body and feel a warm presence suddenly against my body. My mind quickly sharpens.

Where am I?

Recounting my previous memories, I was in the alley, some man grabbed me and I got drugged. I passed out.

"Himeko?"

That voice again, it was mixed with worry and concern. I suddenly realized I hadn't even opened my eyes. I can't bring myself to do it. I'm afraid, I know it's her, and I've had these dreams before and they always leave me heartbroken.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Well, if you are then let me wake you with a kiss."

My eyes shoot open as I feel the soft and moist warmth of her lips upon my own. The kiss is short, chaste, but sufficiently does the job. I'm completely awake now. She pulls back from my face and smiles at me innocently.

Taking in the full view of her I suddenly feel my breath leave me. Her long hair was in perfect disarray, it lovingly framed her face. Her face, it is brilliant, her eyes sparkling in the early morning light, her lips curled slightly in that amused smile. My eyes trail down from her face, down her neck, and a blush covers my face and I avert my wandering gaze.

Does she have to wear such a revealing shirt?

"Enjoying the view?"

I can feel the heat in my cheeks rise and I know they just turned a few shades darker.

"… Chikane … I'm sorry … I didn't mean to …"

She lets out a pleasant chuckle and rises from the bed and begins to leave the room, "You've had a long night I'll go make us some breakfast. Should be almost done by now."

She leaves the room and I'm alone in a large bed, alone with my own thoughts.

You wake me with a kiss and then you make me breakfast in bed. This is too good to be true so I must be dreaming. I clutch my heart as the pain rings through it. Another dream.

Chikane.

Chikane, why can't I have the real you? Why does it always have to be a dream?

Soon I hear the door open, followed by her warm voice, "Himeko, I hope you're hungry."

That voice, it always disarms me. My reason is thrown out the window.

She emerges and smiles at me holding that tray, it leaves me breathless that smile you shine on me, so I sit up and accept the tray you offer.

I know this isn't real, but I can't help but want to divulge in my little fantasy I thought I was stronger than this but I guess I'm not. If this is a dream then I never want to wake up.

* * *

I'm a terrible person for not updating sooner, but reviews do always encourage me to work faster. 


	5. The Advice

My computer went crazy, So, I just went out and bought a new one same day, but that's no excuse cause I happened like a month ago. I'm just lazy.

I'd decided next chapter to give you a special little treat for waiting so long ... a little something something I've been working on. : )

Innocence

* * *

There she was standing merely a few feet away from me. The girl I have been yearning for with all my heart. The one who has torn through every last barrier I have ever built in the span of days. The person who makes my heart race.

All the while sitting on this bed, waiting for her to return, I'd contemplated over and over again if this was really a dream.

I smiled lightly to myself, perhaps another pinch test.

It seemed so utterly ridiculous, never the less as she walked casually over to the bed to set down the tray, watching closely so that she turned away, I pinch my arm.

Pain.

Perhaps it was a lie, and you could feel pain in your dreams, maybe simulate pain, remember it. I don't really know, but this has to be a dream. It's never this easy.

Her cerulean eyes meet my amethyst ones and I blush slightly as she smiles gently at me. Averting my eyes slightly, maybe she saw me pinching myself.

My worries are silenced as the lid is quickly removed from the tray and the waft of miso soup, grilled fish, and rice rush to my nose making my mouth inadvertently water.

I hadn't realized how hungry I was. Was I suppose to be hungry in a dream?

Setting the tray before me, she settles at the edge of the bed beaming that beautiful smile. The one that makes my soul sing out.

Hesitantly I reach over and pick up the chopsticks, breaking them in two. This is a lie. This is a dream. This can't be real.

The chopsticks fall to the floor.

I know this isn't right, somewhere in the deepest corner of my heart something is telling me this is a lie.

Chikane's eyes fill with worry as she watches my face contort. She reaches out to me, I react. Unable to think I recoil from her touch, the shift in weight causes the tray to crash to the floor.

My eyes close as I try to hold back the tears, I blink them back so many times before finding it was a loosing battle. I cry.

"Himeko, what's wrong?" She asks the concern in her eyes and she pulls my body close to hers.

It's warm, I'd forgotten just how warm and soft Chikane was. How caring she was when it came to me. I am then filled with doubt, even in my dreams.

Reaching deep down, I begin to calm myself and after many moments I look up to meet those eyes.

"This ... this is a dream ... I know it is." I ask choking on my words, "Why does it seem so real?"

Chikane's face slowly become more serious and she lets out a single sigh, "Himeko, I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't lie to me!" I snap sharply at her, pulling away from her warm embrace, "Why does everyone keep trying to deceive me!"

Without warning my mind caught up with my words, I felt disgusted with myself, I had just yelled at Chikane.

Seeing the apparent hurt in her eyes, I hung my head low, "I'm so sorry Chikane I ... didn't mean it."

"Himeko. No, I'm sorry."

"What?"

Turning to meet her face she spoke again, "This is unfortunately a dream, however not just any dream. The threads of fate that tie us together as Shrine Maidens also tie us together in other ways."

"I am really here with you," she whispered as she gently traced her fingers along my jaw line. I try very hard to swallow the lump forming in my throat. It is a dream.

She rises from the bed and walks over to the window pulling the curtain slightly, peering out, "Perhaps not in a physical sense, but our souls and dreams will always be bound together."

Turning back towards me she flashes a knowing smile, "Maybe I wanted to pretend just a little as well."

Her eyes lock with my own, how did she know that. I feel flustered under her gaze. I missed that feeling. Chikane how I wish you were really here with me.

The room fell quiet and the sunshine that once filled the slowly grew darker. The room was changing.

Her attention is fully focused on me, and she runs over to me grasping my shoulders firmly, staring deep into my eyes, "It appears they have caught on to my plan, I was hoping to have a little longer with you."

I blink in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

I turn my face away from her and take in the surroundings, the color that was once vibrant in the room slowly begins to fade to a dreary grayscale starting from the floor and making it's way upwards.

Pulling me back into her gaze I see that she is also loosing her vibrance, her brilliance.

"Chikane! What's happening to you?!"

"Himeko! Listen to me. You must not believe them, they are deceiving you!"

A scream. The same scream that tore through my heart, not too long ago, suddenly filled my entire being.

It was Chikane.

Chikane gasped in pain as she clutched her chest.

I rush to her side only to be taken aback as I see she too is now fading.

"Chikane! Please ... please don't go!"

"Himeko, you must keep yourself safe ... "

Slowly fading from my vision, she was almost gone now. I fall to my knees and reach out to her, only to pass straight through her body.

"They are deceiving you ... the O... ..."

Silence. She was gone, and I was alone again.

* * *

"The fate of the shrine maidens is a tragic one. What a clever little plan you devised. I'm surprised you got as far as you did."

"I won't ever let you touch Himeko! I'll never allow you to hurt her. I swear I'll ... I'll..."

"You'll do what? I don't believe you're in any position to be making threats."

"Never the less, I can assure you that no harm will come of your precious Himeko if she does as I say. Perhaps you should have conveyed that in your little visit to her. Instead of wasting time making breakfast in bed."

"Go to hell."

"Girochi, please sedate her, and make sure she doesn't pull anything like that again."

* * *

There we go. I'll post the next chapter ASAP.


	6. The Awakening

Okay I lied ... the super secret special treat isn't ready yet : (

Next chapter anyway ...

Innocence

* * *

'Chikane'

'Chikane'

'Chikane ... don't leave me ...'

"CHIKANE!"

My eyes snap open and are greeted by the unforgiving light of day. The room is unfamiliar, it's large and nearly bare save the futon I'm lying upon and the sparse furnishings, but empty none the less.

Empty, everything seemed empty recently. I feel like I'm losing touch with reality.

The door slid open softly and a man entered, careful to slide the door shut silently. Perhaps he thinks I'm asleep. I continue to peer at him through my nearly closed eyes. He was tall, long teal colored hair, and he was Kazuki Ogami.

"Solar Priestess, I see you're awake now." He said with a carefully placed smile.

How did he know I was awake? My body responds to the accusation and rises from the futon.

"I am deeply sorry for the way in which you were brought here, but it was very important I speak with you."

Wait! He's the one who drugged me! The anger was boiling up inside me, I didn't try to subdue it either.

Ogami ... Ogami ... O ...

_"They are deceiving you ... the O... ..."_

Her words flashed through my mind, still fresh. The anger still boiling over, till the moment that I felt my being suddenly shift.

"Where is she?" I spoke quietly every word filled with calm and collected anger.

Hesitating for a moment before he spoke, "The Lunar Priestess? I don't know where she is."

Snap.

"LIAR!" I said raising to my feet.

"You have her! You took her from me! Just like all the times before!"

"You're mistaken! I haven't taken anything from you."

"No, you have all these lifetimes you have stolen my most precious thing."

"But isn't this fate, the one of the Shrine Maidens the one that brought you together?"

I felt my anger falter. I froze. I couldn't remember how we met. I didn't know whether it was true or not.

"It's just ... just t-that," I stutter trying to find a way to explain myself, "I just can't let it happen again."

"Let what happen again?"

"I ... I ..." I felt my composure breaking, "I just can't kill Chikane again ... "

"But, Himeko ... it is your destiny as Shrine Maidens to protect this world. I know this may seem like a terrible fate, but you and Chikane will be reborn."

Only to kill each other again, I was becoming very cynical these days, to throw around fate and destiny as absolutes. I was beginning to feel nauseated every time I heard those two words.

Fate.

Destiny.

What a joke.

I feel the anger again building up inside forcing it's way to the surface.

I paused for sometime before speaking, "I won't continue this cycle, not ever again."

"So you're going to side with the Orochi then?" he stated coldly.

I remain silent.

"The Orochi are evil."

"Perhaps, but they have shown me a way to end this cycle."

"You're not thinking straight. They will deceive you! They are selfish individuals who want nothing more than to destroy this world!"

"This world, what's so precious about it anyways ... "

"What? What kind of talk is this from the Solar Priestess."

"I never chose to be the Solar Priestess!" I screamed.

"All I want is the power to save her! Nothing else matters! Not this world, not destiny, just her!"

"You've lost your way Himeko, let me help you ... you've been poisoned by their lies." He spoke reaching out to grab my arm.

Don't touch me.

Pulling away from his grasp I stare deeply into his eyes, my own amethyst eyes reflected back. They seemed changed somehow different.

"Nothing will stop me. Not you, not destiny. I will make this world right. I will not be used again."

That's all I want.

Turning from his continuing pleas I push the door open, sliding it silently shut. It was night again.

I wonder just how many days I had left.

The Solar emblem seared in the middle of my chest as a light struck down from the sky above. My body was filled with pain, doubling over I gripped my chest trying to block out the ray.

No.

I can't be weak. Hold on a little longer. Be strong.

Pulling my hand back, I stood once again to my feet embracing the sun's power. Slowly it began to make it's way across my body. Encompassing my being.

It ended as soon as it had begun. My body felt different, but strangely familiar. Unwilling to open my eyes I hear a large clank before me. Unable to fight instinct, my eyes open. It was the sword, the sword of the Solar Priestess, my sword.

I reach to the ground and take the sword in hand.

I used to be afraid of my destiny. I used to be afraid I was too weak to be any help to anyone let alone save the entire world. I used to be afraid to lose everything. But, as I look back on these past few days I find that my world has already crumbled.

I have lost everything, but that fear. I realize now that I must cast away my fears and be brave, for her sake, for Chikane.

"No more tears." I wipe my eyes dry and vow to myself, "I will protect you Chikane."

No more games, no more toying with my emotions I will find Chikane. I will not lose her again.

I gripped the hilt sword in my hand, the sword of the Solar Priestess. Somehow the grip felt prefect in my hand, it was made for me. Pulling it partially free from the scabbard I tested the sharpness of the blade with my finger tip.

Pain. It was sharp.

The blood dripped from my finger tip to the ground below.

I didn't cry out then, I just returned the blade to it's scabbard, and left the shrine.


	7. The Attack

I'm a bad person ... spending all my time watching anime and not updating ... : (

But in any case my girlfriend went to England to visit family so I am left to my own devices which means ... I got loney and have sped up production on this fic ... the next part should be posted in a few days ... and SUPER SPECIAL TREAT ... at the end of thsi chapter!!

Innocence

* * *

The cold air of winter blew against my cheeks as I walked aimlessly down the stone path away from the Ogami's monastery. 

What do I do from here?

I don't know who I can trust.

The words of Kazuki Ogami, no matter how much I didn't want them to matter, shook me to the core. I wish someone would just give me a straight answer.

Step by step I dragged on lost in my thoughts.

Somehow I had managed to make my way into the center of the town. I hadn't even noticed it until hushed gasps from passersby awoke me from my trance.

They're staring at me? But, why?

I gave myself a once over and slight smirk spread across my face at what I found. I was still clenching the sword in my right hand. I hadn't even noticed.

I suppose that people do get quite nervous when they see some girl carrying a sword around town.

Trying to make myself look less suspicious I veered off to one side of the walk way and let my body block the sword from being seen by casual glances.

I felt the urge to toss the nervous pedestrians an apologetic look, but it vanished as soon as it came.

There was no time for courtesy, I focused my attention forward.

I walked for a another block before seeing an alley off to the right. I had some reservations about walking into another darkened alley after what happened last time, but those stares from the people on the street were really starting to bother me now. Hesitating for only a moment I looked at the sword and turned into the alley.

With this, I'm sure people won't be lined up to kidnap me.

Upon turning into the alley, something moved quickly into the shadows.

Perhaps I was wrong.

Tightening my grip on the sword and mustering my courage I called out, "Um ... Hello? Is anyone there?"

_Of course there is, don't be so naive._

_Not again._

"I've always loved the sound of your voice Solar Priestess." a deep displaced voice spoke from the shadows.

Told you so, you should listen to you instincts more often.

Startled by the deep voice I took a step back debating whether to make a run for the busy main road.

_Don't be a chicken._

_Just, shut up!_

"Come out!" I challenged.

A low chuckle came from the shadows, and a very muscular man stepped out from the shadows, "Alright, I give up, you've caught me my sweet Himeko?"

How does everyone keep knowing who I am?

Biting back my hesitation I pressed forward, "Who are you and why are you following me?"

"I'm a little disappointed you don't remember me. Girochi, third neck of the Orochi. I've been assigned to keep an eye on you."

Slapping his leg he laughed, "And boy am I lucky, having a girl with such nice knockers to look at all day long. Much better than guarding that other girl. I'm not interested in her type, some chicks just don't get it."

He continued to ramble on as I retreated to my mind. I've heard these words before. The train station, the attack, him, Chikane.

_'Guarding that other girl ...'_

Is he talking about Chikane ... ...?

_BINGO!_

My heart felt like it had stopped, every single part of her body was frozen by a twisted mix of shock and fear.

The Orochi, they ... they lied to me.

They have her.

They took her from me.

"No ..." I barely whispered out, something about the tone of my voice sounded very foreign, causing the muscle head to cease his idle ranting.

A tight lump in my throat had formed in my throat, and I felt my eyes begin to water.

_Don't you dare fucking cry. _

For the first time in a long time, I took my own advice and suppressed the tears.

His eyes flashed with anger and swore under his breath before he reached back and ripped out his heavy chains. The emotion must have been apparent on my face, he must have realized let something slip.

_Betrayed again, you really are a stupid girl._

Seeing his reaction confirmed my suspicions, and my mind screamed.

I will not be used!

I will not let you take her from me!

My head swirled painfully, in the following second my mind shifted and I suddenly felt very different. Something was changing deep within my body, this darkness within me I've never known before. I can feel it spreading throughout my trembling body, prickling through my skin.

This anger, this hate.

My voice and my eyes suddenly took a darker tone as I peered over at him, "Where is she?"

His eyes flashed hesitation for a second, before smirking and replying, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

_Lies._

With one fluid motion I had freed the sword from it's scabbard, positioned my body behind his, and now pressed the sharp blade to his throat.

"Tell me now or I will slash out the neck of every last one of you Orochi!" I screamed.

"Stupid bitch. I was hoping to have you all to myself once this was over. But, you have to go a fucking ruin it." he spat out, lashing out with his chains.

I pulled the sword back from his neck and slashed away the chains he sent forth before they could make contact. Setting myself into motion I dodged another swing of his chains.

"Hold still you fucking bitch!" he roared slamming his fist into the side of my body as I lunged forward.

The blast of pain rang through my body as I hit the dirty alley's floor. Pulling myself up off the ground, I had no time to let my head stop spinning. He launched another attack and I barely dodged out of the way.

"You've gotten better? I'm impressed." he laughed out, "But, not good enough."

He swung around his chain for another attack.

Stupid idiot. I thought as I dodged underneath his attack and swung a swift and precise blow.

His chains fell to the ground and his face took a look of shock and horror, "They're unbreakable, how ... how did y..."

"I didn't cut the chains you're in shock." I stated coldly, my voice still full that same darkness.

"Huh?" he said before glancing down to his chain which lay on the ground. There lay his hands still gripping the chains.

Letting out a stifled cry, he fell to his knees as he clutched his handless limbs against his body, trembling and shaking, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

Stepping forward, my shadow loomed over his crouching figure. Turning his head to see, I drew out my sword and pressed it into his neck again.

When I was little people use to tell me that when you take a person's life a huge weight is placed upon your shoulders. I was haunted by this thought as the blade pressed against his neck.

Pulling myself away from random thoughts, I focused on the task at hand, "Where is she?"

"Fine you really want to find her that badly? Then I'll send you to your death." he said still trembling, "She's somewhere in the abandoned military outpost. The one just outside of town."

"But, you won't save her, there is no way you can beat all of us."

His laughter boomed throughout the ally, causing my brow to narrow. My arm jerked forward slashing out his throat from his body. His laughter diminished to a moist gurgling, the awful sound of a person choking on blood. Reaching up to grasp his throat, forgetting his hands were longer present before slumping over to the cold ground before.

I stood there for a moment, allowing everything to settle upon me, but surprisingly I felt nothing change.

My hands covered with blood, taking a person's life.

Have I changed into a monster, that I have no remorse for ending a person's life?

I stared blankly at the body crumpled on the ground.

_You feel no different because you've already killed before ... _

Chikane.

_and for many lifetimes now, you've been carrying that weight ..._

Chikane.

_Nothing will ever take that burden away. _

Chikane.

_In any case it wasn't a person. It was an Orochi, and they've long been dead to the world. _

I have already filled my conscience with one death by my hands, and no other life will be of enough importance to feel remorse over.

Perhaps something died within me that day, because I no longer felt like myself. Maybe I am a monster, and I certainly have no idea what is happening around me, but I do know one thing.

No matter how many lives I take, not matter how much blood I shed, I will never again spill her blood.

I turned and walked towards the path leading out of the town with a single three syllable word continuing to repeat itself over and over again in my head.

* * *

MMmm ... bloodlust... OO I think I've been watching too much Claymore! LOL 

I worked very hard on this bad boy ... enjoy ... www. veoh. com/videos/v1008447CRfm8tcd Take out the two spaces and you can see it!!


	8. The Mask

See? Lookie Lookie faster update!!

Innocence

Teal strands of hair blew freely in the gentle breeze. Looking out past the extent of the shrine's estate, the wind changed directions and became bitterly cold A chill ran down the figure's spine, and he dropped his head in dismay.

"Yukihito." He simply stated.

Yukihito leapt down from the nearby tree at the sound of his name, dusting the snowy debris off his shoulders.

"I feel that we have lost the Solar Priestess, we don't have much time now."

Only nodding in response, he slid the door to the shrine open to attain the necessary items.

Raising his head to the sky he spoke quietly, "Lunar Priestess, you're this worlds last hope."

---

The pain.

I feel my heart pulse heavily inside my chest, threatening to break through. The solar symbol that adorned my chest had never felt so raw as it did now.

It never goes away. No matter how many times I try to forget, I just can't escape it.

_She stands before me her sword held tight in her grip. I can tell she's struggling for breath as I see her chest rise and fall deeply. I can barely hear my own ragged breaths since my face is covered in that mask. _

_I run at her my own sword held tight in my hand, and she drops her sword. My blade pierces her body and she slumps into my awaiting embrace. _

_The tears freely fall now, and I cried out her name in an almost inaudible manner, this was the third time that I was dutied with killing her. I remember every single time I have taken her life, because every time she died, I died. _

_The mask slipped from my face and fell to the ground below. _

_How much I truly loathed that mask. _

That mask came to us the very first time. The first time one of us had to die. I refused to kill her and dropped to my knees begging to be killed instead. Chikane threw down her sword and ran into my embrace, confiding that she would let the world end before she killed me.

That's when it appeared. That mask.

Whenever our resolve to save this world began to waver the mask appeared.

I've felt the power of that mask many times since then, almost like it blocks out our feelings and binds us to our duty.

I open my eyes and see that I've gotten pretty close to the outpost. I don't know how long I've been walking with my eyes closed, it's almost like I have no use for them.

I can feel her getting closer with every step I take.

I lift my head up and smile into the cold winter's air and speak out loud to no one in particular, "Chikane ... I'll be with you soon."

My voice has returned to it's normal pitch, no longer dark and full of malice. I'm thankful for that.

I shiver slightly as the wind picks up, no time to be stopping, I lift my feet and continue to walk, I can see the building in the distance now.

After walking for a few minutes my foot suddenly made cold hard contact with something half buried in the snow.

Stopped I peer down at the object, a half covered mask.

My mind is screaming for me to run, not to touch it; but I remain silent and frozen to this spot.

Know your duty Solar Priestess. Pick up that mask.

Never, I will never touch it, not again.

I ver off the path and felt the cold and crisp snow crunch beneath my heavy feet. Ignoring the mask that lay forgotten in the snow.

Continuing on my way my eyes catch sight of a movement to the far left. I squint my eyes and catch sight of a person, but only for a second.

It's a trap, you know.

Ignoring my inner voice I dip into a small group of trees and follow them around to where the figure stood, taking cover a good distance away.

In the midst of a dense group of trees two figures perched, awaiting the arrival of the Solar Priestess. Stepping out from the covering of the tree a girl with rust colored hair and glasses spoke, "Hey, number sixty nine I think our target has arrived."

The other figure rises from one of the tree branches and jumps down to the awaiting ground below. Her face scowled in resent she begins to flail about, "It's sixty eight! SIXTY EIGHT!! Reiko, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this before you get it, you half rate Mangaka!!"

Mangaka? Reiko? Reiko Ōta?

I sneak a peek and recognize her instantly from the inner jacket of the manga. It is her!

I feel myself becoming slightly nostalgic, she writes my favorite manga, I can't believe she'd be out here in the cold. I almost squeal with girlish delight before the situation completely dons on me.

She's an Orochi, she's here to kill me.

The girl's eyes furrowed slightly at the shot taken to her skill and raised her hand to adjust her glasses, "I think we've lost our element of surprise, thanks a lot Miss I can't get past number sixty nine on the pop charts."

Her hand flies quickly to her hair and grasps a pen free throwing it sharply to the exact spot where I lie hidden.

My mind reverts back to it's previous resolve pushing down my slight oversight as I throw myself out of hiding dodging the blast from the Mangaka Orochi. I feel heat wash over the right side of my body as a second blast from the other girl connects and I'm thrown into the side of a cold awaiting tree.

My vision is slightly clouded and my body aches with pain. Something warms trickles down the side of my face. It's blood. This warm sensation is the only thing that is keeping my mind from falling unconscious.

My mind still whirling I hear a noise, I hear them approach, the snow conceding under the pressure of there steps.

"Hey superstar, That was a pretty good shot." a spoke a cold unchanging voice.

I heard a loud crunchy stomp and a I slowly try to open my eyes and they fail to adhere to my will. Catching only a glimpse of a fairly upset young woman stomping into the snow.

"I swear one day I'll shut that sarcastic mouth of yours up for good."

I can't lose to them, I still have to save Chikane.

"Orders were quite specific, that she is to be killed. Lets get this over with."

I hear crunching in the snow that sound as if they are getting farther away.

"Hey! You can't expect me to to do this! I can't ... can't kill her."

Chikane.

I'm sorry I failed.

"Why not sixty ninth? Can't even make it as an Orochi either?"

I'm sorry I can't save you.

"Shut your mouth! That number doesn't mean a thing to me!"

I'm sorry that you have to suffer because I'm so worthless.

"Well, then prove me wrong, prove to me you're no failure."

I'm sorry that I'm so weak.

There was a moment of silence before a voice spoke out again, "You know what I don't have to listen to you, I'm the fourth neck of the Orochi and I order your superior, Fifth Neck, to kill the Solar Priestess."

Call for it.

Never.

Do it.

Desperation gripping me I concede.

I need power.

I feel a weight suddenly settle on my right hand, it's hard a smooth. My suddenly arm is filled with strength that it lacked moments before.

My eyes open slightly and notice the two women still engaged in their bitter argument ignoring my presence. I shift my line of sight to where my sword lay several feet away.

I swore to myself I would never touch this thing again, but I'm left with no other choice. For Chikane I'll do anything.

The moment the mask slips upon my face I am bound to my duty. The duty that lies deep within my heart.

My body is overwhelmed with strength surging through my entire body I rise silently from the ground and rush the two awaiting Orochi. Nothing to stand in my way anymore. I feel cold and detached from the world.

I strike out with my fist and catching the Mangaka square in the jaw. She falls instantly to the ground, not moving a muscle.

Swinging around to face the "Superstar" only to meet with a flying tube of lipstick. I drop to the ground and kick my leg out towards the girl who is in shock that I managed to dodge her point blank shot.

She falls to the ground as her shot rings out far behind myself. Trying to stand to her feet I rise from the ground and let my elbow crash down into the dead center of her back.

Just like her fellow Orochi she crumples to the ground below.

I stare blankly at the scene before me and breath out a chilly sigh of relief.

I'm still alive.

I feel the pain in the side of my head slowly ebbing away as I stagger to where my sword lies. Grasping it tightly I take one last glance at the two fallen women. Unsure if they are alive or not I continue. I just pray they aren't, I don't feel like killing anyone else today.

Perhaps after all this is over, or maybe in another better world. We'll meet understand different circumstances and Reiko Ōta will give me her autograph and that other girl will fair better than sixty eight.

Walking away I lift my hand to the mask, pulling it slightly, but finding that just like in the past it can't be removed till my duty is completed.

Duty.

Completed.

Never in all my past lives have I never put Chikane before the world, she was always very close though, but my conscience always won over.

This mask not only binds me to my duty but also provides me with the power I need to complete it. I just hope that I didn't make a mistake in choosing to wear this mask, that my resolve to save Chikane will be stronger than my duty to kill her.

Guess what?

Oh Snap! Chikane/Himeko reunion in the next part!!!


	9. The Musing

Innocence

* * *

I can feel my breath inside this mask, the heat building up within the confines of this cage, it's suffocating. I reach up and grip the mask tearing at the edges, trying to free myself from it's grasp.

It remains.

I can feel my eyes burning now, in desperation, how stupid I am to think that this time will be any different that I could actually remove the mask. I feel the tear threatening to brim over.

No, I won't cry.

I reach up to wipe the tears from forming in my eyes only to find the way blocked. At this point I can't help but scream. I can't help but want to break down, but I don't something just pushes me forward.

I take those long agonizing step to the large steel door that lay only a few feet ahead of me, it was slightly ajar, inviting me in.

Most certainly a trap.

Chikane ...

I haven't seen you yet, I wonder if you are still there.

I push the door open, it was just as heavy as it looked. It creaked the entire way open, rendering any element of surprise useless.

I take another stifling breath through the mask and step into the darkness.

It was dark indeed. I could barely see an inch in front of my face.

My hands search the walls hoping for some sort of switch, anything to remedy this dark veil that surround me.

Click.

My head jerks up to see a distant flame in the darkness. Which quickly died out only leaving a single red ember. Following shortly after was the sound of a heavy lever being pulled and lights flooded the corridor.

I shield my eyes and allow them time to adjust to brightness.

My eyes settle on a young man with blood red eyes and a shock of long sea foam hair leaning against the metal walls of the corridor smoking a cigarette.

I instinctively reach for the sword at my side and a booming laughter rings out echoing off the walls.

"Solar Priestess ... no need to worry about myself. I've given up long ago on reshaping this world. I have no intentions of harming you."

My glare never leaves his face, "If you're not going to stop me, why are you here then?"

He takes a long drag from the cigarette and casually flicks it to the ground below, before pushing himself from the wall.

"Solar Priestess, I had no intentions of helping you. But .." he begins before his eyes wander to where the hall bends, "my brother insisted on helping you."

He smirks, "And brothers like to stick together."

From around the corner a figure steps out.

My ever present protectorate.

"Soma …" I whisper.

"Himeko …" he replied with a warm smile.

"Kazuki told me where to find you, told me that you've lost yourself."

Lost myself?

I suppose I have lost myself I thought to myself bitterly.

"You know I'd do anything to protect you, but you're going to be sucked in and end up doing something you'll regret."

"You don't know anything." I reply flatly.

"I know you almost killed that moron Girochi," Souma's brother spat.

"Tsubasa!"

I jerk my head towards the accusation, "He's not dead?!"

"Lucky he's an Orochi and we found him when we did."

"This isn't the Himeko I know … you're not this person you're not a killer!"

I can feel my body shaking, as my eyes downcast to the ground burning from all the restrain I'm using to hold back the tears.

"But it's the only way to save her …" I whisper.

"Himeko, there are no absolutes … there has to be another way. If you do this you'll become a monster and lose her."

"We just have to keep fighting the Orochi, and eventually it'll work out."

"You don't understand!"

"I can't do these sick priestess rituals anymore Do you have any idea how much it hurts to repeatedly kill the only person you love."

I reach up to wipe any tear that may threaten to form only to feel the cool metal of the ceremonial mask.

"I suppose it's too late anyways I'm already bound to sacrifice her again."

"Then, change your destiny." He says softly.

We're bound to destiny, it just like all the other times.

This mask.

This mask is all the proof I need to see my failure.

"I can't … it just too much." I whisper.

His voice shifts and takes on a more serious tone, "Listen to me, we've all been bound to fate and destiny. I refused. I refused to be come like them to become a true Orochi. I know that if someone like me can beat my fate; then someone like you, who is so much stronger can do so as well."

Stepping forward I feel warm arms wrap around my shoulders, comforting me, and holding me tightly. Within that moment I felt myself released and the mask slipped from my face falling to the ground with a loud metallic clank.

"Just promise me you won't become a monster in the process of changing your fate."

I promise.

"Sorry to break up such a touching moment, but we have company," The green haired brother speaks quickly drawing his sword, "and they're heading this way."

My head lifts from Souma's shoulder and I feel him push me gently away. His eyes meet my own, "Tsubasa and I will hold them off. You go and find Miss Himemiya."

The foot steps begin to grow louder and more frantic, and with that Tsubasa lights another cigarette , "That psycho nun would probably be keeping her in the holding tanks. Down the stairs to you right, and the cells are at the end of the hall."

"Thank you."

I rush from the fight that begins to transpire, Before reaching the foot of the stairs I take one last look back, in another life perhaps I could have been happy with him.

I race down the stairs and I round the corner and begin down the long hallway until, in the faint lighting, I can see the door, slightly a jar and illuminated.

I let out a heavy breath, and push the door open.

* * *

Apparently reviews don't make me work faster ... : ( 


	10. The Meeting

Thanks for sticking with me … I know I'm a bad person for leaving you hanging …

Innocence

* * *

There she is right before me. Strung up completely bound hands and feet in this cold steel cell I can see her every breath she takes, the white hazy mist that emanates from her lips. Her head hangs low her face blocked by those midnight tresses, blocked from my view.

Even now without seeing her face, I'll always now it's her.

She stirs and her eyes rise to meet my own, I lie frozen staring into those beautiful eyes.

"Himeko ..." she speaks above a whisper.

I rush to her freeing my sword and cutting the leather bounds from her from hands letting the sword fall to the ground below. With the bindings now severed she slips to the ground below. I reach out and catch her in my grasp before she meets the ground.

Chikane, the world around us was about to be torn apart and all I could think about was you the most beautiful person in my arms.

You really are my sweetest downfall.

She reaches up to my face, I grasp her hands in my own, her hands they are so cold. I pull her closer trying my best to warm her shivering form.

"Chikane…" my voice became broken, "I couldn't … do anything .. I wanted to save you, but I couldn .." With each passing word that left my lips I became more and more unraveled. In a vain attempt to regain some sort of composure I clung desperately to her already battered form, burying my face deeper into her soft hair.

Smoothing my hair she whispered softly "Himeko, I can't take this anymore. I can't bare to see you tortured like this."

Upon hearing these words I lifted my face to meet her eyes marred with the same pain, the same sense of helplessness, but as I looked deeper I realized that is was more like a desperate resolve.

"Himeko I'm not going to make it out of here I need you to finish this ..."

"No!" I cried out clutching to her as tightly as I could.

With that movement, her hand flew from my head and her body was racked by fierce series of choking coughs. The painful sound tore through my entire body.

I pulled sharply away from her figure, worry taking over my face as the agonizing sound continued, until she lay limp in my awaiting arms.

Her hand falling from her lips stained with blood.

"Please ..." she whispered great effort, "Himeko I'm already dying …"

I wanted to say something anything, but my words failed me. My mind completely devoid of all coherent thought.

Without her I'd always felt alone, like there was a gaping hole in my heart.

Waiting.

Forever waiting for her.

Now I can feel her, the real her by my side.

I won't let you go.

With my moment of hesitation she slumped unconscious in my arms, my eyes widened in horror and panic set in.

"Chikane!" I screamed, "Wake up! Please don't do this to me."

CLAP.

CLAP.

CLAP.

I hear the slow rhythmic applaud from behind me. My head jerks sharply to the source. There she stands.

Miyako, that purple haired witch.

My hand shaking my eyes blurring from the tears I hadn't realized I'd shed, as I searched the ground for the blade that had lay forgotten for so long.

"You ... did this to her! You intended this from the beginning ..." I choke out as my grip tightens on the hilt, " ... touch her again and I'll kill you."

"Such feeble threats from a girl as weak and pathetic as you are," smirking slightly, "I told you to do nothing, that I would rebuild this world and at long last you'd be with her."

I avert my eyes from her, the hot tears still falling free from my eyes. This weakness. How deep into my heart did they have to reach before they would break me.

"You were too greedy too selfish to wait seven days to be with her. The saddest part of this story was that you could have saved her, and now she lays there all because of you."

"You lied to me … you had her this whole time … you killed her." I gritted through my clenched teeth.

"It is tragic, someone being deceitful in this world of sinners. I can assure you of one truth that she's not dead … well not yet."

The words hit me instantly, she's alive. I jerk my head downward to confirm that yes, she was still breathing. My heart swelled at the sight.

"Chikane …" I cry out.

"You know you can still walk away from this and I will still extend my most generous offer" Her words seemed too close now.

I turn my gaze to the source, in time to see a hand extended out in a friendly fashion. With that same twisted smile spread crudely across her face, my vision turned red.

Never.

My body set into motion and I never slowed down. The blade in my hands swung upwards slicing the air as it came dangerously close to the tan woman's face.

Retreating a safe distance away, her face contorted into an ugly sneer, "You insolent wretch of a person, since you have refused my gift I will ensure that is the new world, carved by my hands alone, she will never exists and you will forever be tormented day in and day out."

"Fuck you." I spat out as I readied myself for my next move.

The woman's eyes widened in surprise at the language taken against her, then narrowed into anger, "So be it."

* * *

OooOoOOoooooo ... I'm such a bitch.


End file.
